fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
T-Rex Episode 3: Another T-Rex Halloween
Another T-Rex Halloween is the third episode of The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex. It also serves as Cdr's obligatory Universe 986 Halloween Special. Surprise surprise, it wasn't on time this year either. Plot Halloween had come around again, and T-Rex was preparing to go Trick-or-Treating with his family. Although this time he hoped it would go better than the last time, yet had a feeling it probably wouldn't. "I'm probably right to." He thought to himself. "It's not like I ever get a break around here." Meanwhile T-Rex Jr was still getting into his costume. He had a bomb strapped to himself and was holding an assault rifle. "I'm a terrorist!" exclaimed T-Rex Jr. T-Rex looked at his son. "You're lucky I don't give a shit about what the neighbors think." said T-Rex. "Let's just go already". "You're not wearing your costume" replied Jr. "Oh right." said T-Rex. He grabbed a bed sheet and put it over his body. He then used his eye beams that he totally has now to burn two holes in the sheet. "I'm the Charley Brown Halloween Special" said T-Rex. Jr sighed, at this point used to his father throwing together a costume at the last minute. "Alright, you two have fun" said Lady T-Rex. "Don't stay out too long. It's Halloween after all, something supernatural will probably happen. And remember, if you see a ghost, who you gonna call?" "Ghost Busters!" Exclaimed T-Rex Jr. "I could probably handle a ghost..." muttered T-Rex. "You could barely handle grandpa's reanimated skeleton" said Jr. "You're lucky I don't wear belts." replied T-Rex, somewhat annoyed with his son's remark. He had tried his best to forget last year's Halloween, when an evil death lord had tried to kill him for no apparent reason. T-Rex simply shook his head. "There's no way the writers are lazy enough to do the same thing twice" he said to himself. Regardless, he stepped out with son and two prepared to make their voyage in the name of candy. The two began walking through the town, knocking on houses and receiving their sugar-filled rewards. Along the way T-Rex ran into Ultraman Boy, who was trick-or-treating with Pigmon. "Oh hey Boy!" said Jr. "Hi Pigmon!" "Hey Jr," said Boy. "How much loot you guys got so far?" he asked. "We're doing alright. Probably just gonna blow up a candy store later" replied T-Rex. "So Boy, where are your parents?" he asked. "My parents have never appeared in any official media." said Boy. "Oh." said T-Rex. "Sorry......" "It's fine." Boy replied. "Tsuburaya will develop my character one day........one day....." he looked down and sighed after finishing his statement. "Ok..." said T-Rex. "Say Jr, how about we check out that house over there." pointing to a clearly very run-down and broken house, the lights flickered on and off, and there was a woman sitting outside on the porch holding a bowl of candy. "Dad that house looks haunted" said Jr. "Son, the word is "abandoned". Besides if they don't have candy we can TP it and we won't get caught. " "What about the lady?" asked Jr. "She's probably dead" said T-Rex. The two Kaiju walked up to the house, and the woman was in fact dead. In fact she was just a skeleton dressed up as an old lady. "Well at least the candy is real" said T-Rex, grabbing the bowl and distributing it between his bag and Jr's. However all of a sudden, the skeleton began to move. It then jumpscared the two Kaiju. This spooked neither of them. "Well that was predictable" said T-Rex. "I think something might be weird about this place." added Jr. "You don't say?" asked T-Rex sarcastically. "Well I'm bored and this street is pretty much cleared, wanna go inside?" T-Rex continued. "Sure, you have enough plot armor to protect both of us from anything that might happen" replied Jr. "Alright cool" said T-Rex. They walked inside the spooky house just to see what would happen. As expected, the door creeked open without them even touching it. "Well that's convenient" said T-Rex. "Dad I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be spooky." said Jr. "Well are you spooked?" asked T-Rex. "Well, no" replied Jr. "Then it's just our undead hosts being nice" T-Rex continued. The two entered the house. It was very dark and hard to see. "Why are these places always so poorly lit?" T-Rex asked, mostly to himself. "We should've brought a flashlight" added Jr. T-Rex looked around and noticed a light switch on the wall. "Oh, here we go." he said. He turned on the lights, and the place was filled with spooky scary skeletons. The wiring in the place was apparently faulty, and the chandelier fell to the ground. The room was shrouded in darkness once more. "Was that supposed to be a jumpscare?"asked Jr. "If it was, it sucked. I hope there aren't any more of these." T-Rex looked around and noticed a candle. He lit it with some dank memes, illuminating the spooky room. "Ok, this should work." he said. He looked around the room. "Do you wanna go up the stairs or into the cliche secret hallway behind that bookshelf?" Jr looked at the bookshelf, puzzled. "How do you know there's a hallway?" he asked. "The writer decided to spontaneously give me X-ray vision. Or I've broken the fourth wall so badly I can see into the future, but it only works on cliches. Either way, there's probably a hallway." Jr figured his father's reasoning was sound, and nodded. "Ok, let's check it out then" he said. "Cool" The two Kaiju walked up the bookshelf. It was covered in cobwebs, spooking nobody. "How do we know which book to pull?" asked Jr. "Fuck that shit." said T-Rex, blowing the shelf to smithereens with his Generic Beam. "Son, always take the direct route." he said to Jr. The two walked into the hallway, intruiged by what might await them. The two continued walking until they came across a message on the wall. It was unsurprisingly written in blood, though the blood didn't appear to be hyper realistic. It said "GET OUT" in all caps. "Spooky. Someone doesn't want us to be here" said Jr sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Nah I think the previous landlord wrote this because the person living here didn't pay their rent" replied T-Rex, the two bursting out laughing. They continued, hoping to find some sort of spooks. T-Rex noticed a figure in the darkness in front of them. "Hey...I think I see someone...." he said. "Who is it?" asked Jr. T-Rex squinted. "Is it....oh yeah! Hey Slenderzilla!" he said, waving at the creepypasta Kaiju in front of him. "Oh come on guys I was trying to be scary!" yelled Slenderzilla. "I was standing here ominously!" "Fuck tension!" T-Rex yelled back. "This is a godamn T-Rex halloween special, if you're expecting anything scary to happen, you're outta your mind!" With that, he fired his beam at Slenderzilla, who managed to teleport out of the way at the last second. "Dad, are we gonna have to deal with more stupid creepypastas?" asked Jr, annoyed with the prospect. "Probably son. Probably" replied T-Rex. The two continued walking until they came across a door. "Finally something!" said T-Rex, opening the door and peering inside. "What's in there dad?" asked Jr. "Looks like some kid's room or something. The TV's all staticy and there's a Sega Dreamcast connected to it. Probably some gaming related spooks" T-Rex replied. "Video games are video games, might as well have some fun while we're in here" said Jr. "You're right, but if you get taken into another dimension, tell your mother it wasn't my fault." T-Rex replied. "Like she has much room to talk about being stuck in other dimensions" T-Rex grumbled to himself. The two walked in. "So what should we play?" asked Jr. "Depends on what games this place has" said T-Rex, scouring the shelves. He found a lot of DVDs and casually tossed them aside. "Probably just lost episodes anyway" he said to himself. "Ah here we go" he said, pulling out what looked to be a copy of Godzilla: Generations. "This is what I'm talking about! Hey son, you ever wanted to play a game where you can destroy Japan as a giant Dr. Serizawa?" he asked to his son. "Well not really. Who even comes up with things like that?" Jr replied. "Probably game developers high on meth. Or they just saw Cozzilla. Either way, let's play this baby" said T-Rex, placing the game in the Dreamcast and fiddling with the television to get the proper input. "That's enough of you ambient static" he said. Once this was done, he handed Jr the control and the two sat down on the old couch conveniently located in the room. "Alright then, time to smash some Japan" said Jr. However rather than the normal Godzilla Generations title screen, the one for Monster of Monsters appeared. "Well that's odd" said T-Rex. Jr, caring little for this inconsistency, hit start. For a brief second, what appeared to be a bloody Godzilla appeared on the screen and some poorly cut together mashup Godzilla roar/Kefka laugh was heard. T-Rex (somehow) facepalmed. "Oh joy, another haunted video game" he said sarcastically. "With this place, did you expect anything else?" asked Jr. T-Rex thought about it for a second before replying "Yeah, good point". They looked to the game again, and what appeared to be the character select screen from Godzilla: Daikaiju Battle Royale was on the screen, except Mothra was the only playable character available. T-Rex sighed. "Alright, let's get this screamerfest over with." Jr nodded and hit start. Predictably, they ended up playing as Mothra in a stage where the player just moved to the write until their character got killed. T-Rex immediately identified the spooky killer of the night. "Oh hey it's Godzilla.exe" said Jr, having come to the same realization. "Ok Exe Godzilla, cut the shit" said T-Rex."If you're gonna try to spook us or kill us or whatever get it over with. Walking to the right and getting your character killed is boring as fuck" Suddenly, the screen turned to static again, and Godzilla.exe appeared on screen. "Godammit. I was gonna build up atmosphere!" he yelled. "Not with this 16-bit slasher bullshit." replied T-Rex. "What were you gonna do, make a bloody Godzilla plushy appear behind us?" he asked. "That's where I come in" said a voice. Suddenly, the Twin Tail Doll hovered above the two Kaiju. "Oh I see you two are friends now. That's nice" said Jr, taking after his father's sense of humor. T-Rex on the other hand, busted out laughing. "WOW..I-I.....I was not expecting....an actual plushy" he said, laughing in between every break in the sentence, and even wiping a tear from his eye. He soon calmed down. "Now then. Son, if you will" T-Rex sad. Jr nodded and blew up Twin Tail Doll with a single blast of his beam. "Shit! Do you have any idea how much he cost me on Evilbay?" said Godzilla.exe, clearly annoyed. T-Rex, channeling his inner Samuel L. Jackson, replied simply with "I don't give a damn!" before smashing the TV with his tail. Jr grabbed the Dreamcast disk, and crushed it with his bare hands. "That's enough of the creepypasta rejects then" said Jr. "Not likely" replied T-Rex. "That's three of them so far, more are probably waiting for us. Let's go back into the hallway, there's probably more shit there" but as T-Rex said that, a portal suddenly appeared and the two T-Rexes were quickly sucked in. They reappeared, outside again for some reason. "Oh joy, a plot twist" said T-Rex, scanning his surroundings. "Gotta say, the 'sucking the main characters into a portal and into some town' thing is new." Jr looked around as well, joking to his father "Watch as every single stupid creepypasta starts using that" "Ha!" replied T-Rex, "That'd be funny" As the two looked around, they noticed a strange creature wandering around in the bushes. "Oooohhh so spooky, something in the bushes" joked T-Rex. "Son, did you bring the horror cliche checklist?" he asked, looking down to Jr. "Nah, probably would've filled it out to. This stuff always happens on Halloween" T-Rex nodded in agreement. Behind them, they heard a voice whisper something "Go to Sleep......" he said. T-Rex and Jr looked at each other. "Jeff-saurus...." they said in unison. "Well you see," said T-Rex has he turned around to face the edgy teenager. "We would go to sleep if we had some BEDS." With the last word he blasted Jeff-saurus with his beam, sending him flying back. "Is he dead?" asked Jr. "Nope, his plot armor's way too thick." replied T-Rex. Jr chuckled, "You'd certainly know a thing or two about plot armor dad." T-Rex corrected his son, "kid of the main character gets special privileges to, don't act like I'm the only one." Suddenly they heard another voice. "Everyone in this universe has plot armor." It was Satan Godzilla. "Seriously, the writer dragged you into this?" asked T-Rex. "Sadly yes. He ran out of creepypasta Kaiju." replied Satan Godzilla. "Anyway I'm just here for a one-off joke, I'll be going now." After that, Satan Godzilla simply dissapeared. "Well that was pointless" said T-Rex. During the altercation with Satan Godzilla, Jr had been serving the area. He noticed a glowing red figure floating around in the distance. "The heck...." he said to himself. Suddenly, the figure disappeared, quickly reappearing in front of them. "Boo!" said Shin Ghost Godzilla. Neither Kaiju was scared even in the slightest. T-Rex found himself facepalming again. "The writer's so lazy not only has he thrown Creepypasta Kaiju at us, but now he's reusing Kaiju from the last halloween special." Jr was looking at the script for this episode, before looking back to his father. "You read the title of the episode right?" he asked. "Good point" said T-Rex. "Anyways, what brings ya here ghosty?" he asked Shin Ghost Godzilla. "Seriously. I tried to kill you in the last halloween special and now you're acting like we can just have casual smalltalk" replied the ghost. "Look buddy," said T-Rex "I've run into tons of Kaiju that should rightfully be my enemies in this thing and I've either kicked their asses or managed to have a conversation. You wanna be next for the former?" Shin Ghost Godzilla scoffed. "You can't do anything to me, I'm a ghost!" T-Rex just looked at him. "You know who you're talking to right?" he asked. Shin Ghost Godzilla's small eyes widened ever so slightly. "Shit." With that, T-Rex turned into Super T-Rex and blew Shin Ghost Godzilla away with a giant Haduken. The two continued walking down the town. T-Rex pulled out his phone and went to his GPS app. "Lemme see if I can figure out where the hell we are, and more importantly, how we can get home. I've had enough Halloween shit for tonight" he said. However as he messed with the phone large candy corn spires began to appear out of the ground. Jr looked around, excited. "Candy!" he exclaimed. T-Rex looked up from his phone. "Goddamit not this asshole again" On cue, Candy Corn Godzilla hovered down in front of the two. "Hello T-Rex" he said. "Let me guess you're here to try and kick my ass and I'm going to hand you yours" said T-Rex. "No actually, the writer can't decide if he wants to use me for a pedophilia joke or redeem my character since there's no point in me actually being evil." Candy Corn Godzilla replied. "So which one is it?" asked T-Rex, annoyed that shit was being made up as I went along. "mm. Both. I'll give you some candy if the kid gets in my van" Because plot, there was a dark green van with nearly black windows behind Candy Corn Godzilla. "Fuck no!" yelled T-Rex. "We'll take the damn candy now get the hell out! You're more forced than Mecha MechaGodzilla in the first episode!" Candy Corn Godzilla crossed his arms. "Fine. I just wanted to be something other than another derivative SpaceGodzilla parody" he said, turning away as his eyes teared up. "But I guess I don't get any character development" T-Rex looked at CCG in shock. "Dude are you crying?" he asked. "NO." yelled Candy Corn Godzilla. T-Rex sighed. "Fine, you can hang out with us in this one. But no more pedophile shit, the joke only works once and we already have one of those." he said. Candy Corn Godzilla looked up. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah." replied T-Rex. "Cool!" said Candy Corn Godzilla. "Take the candy I guess." he continued. "Oh by the way, do you know how to remove window tint?" he asked. "Get new windows" said T-Rex plainly. Candy Corn Godzilla simply nodded. Meanwhile, Jr was trying to shove the candy corn spires into his bag. T-Rex pulled out his phone again and put in his address. "Ok good" he said. "Home's not too far from here. Maybe we can call an Uber. Candy Corn Godzilla, where do you live, we can drop you off" he continued. "Not too far off from this street actually, should be a quick trip for me" CCG replied. "You're not leaving here alive....." said a voice. "Oh great, another asshole trying to be spooky. " said T-Rex. "I swear if it turns out this is Elm Street or something" he continued, but before his rant could unfold the voice replied "Actually." All of a sudden, a Shin Godzilla wearing a top hat and gloves with knives appeared. "The hell are you, Freddy Kaiju or something?" asked T-Rex. "Well the writer considered that, but he decided my name shall be Shin Krueger, until he thinks of something more original" Freddy replied. "I liked the pun better" said T-Rex. "Do we kick his ass?" asked Candy Corn Godzilla. "Not so fast. We finally have a new Kaiju in this stupid special and that means he'll be somewhat tough since it's his first appearance" replied T-Rex. "Yup!" said Freddy, before teleporting, appearing behind Candy Corn Godzilla and slashing him in the leg. Candy Corn Godzilla roared in pain and stumbled back a bit, before slapping Freddy with his tail. "Told ya" said T-Rex, firing his beam at Freddy only for it to be dodged. "Godammit" he said to himself. Freddy appeared next to him and dug his claws into T-Rex's back. "OW!" he yelled. "THAT SHIT FUCKING HURTS" Jr, seeing his father coming under harm, jumped in and landed on Freddy's head, punching and kicking and clawing at him. Due to his short, Shin Godzilla arms, Freddy could not force him off. Taking the opportunity, T-Rex allowed his wound to heal and (somehow) roundhouse kicked the slasher Kaiju away, knocking Jr off, but he landed safely on the ground. Freddy was pissed and was about to a fire a beam of his own. Then Godzilla ran in and punched Freddy across the face, knocking him unconscious. "Yeah this shit is over" he said. Freddy disappeared. "I'll be back....in your dreams!" he said as he did so. "And in an episode that actually focuses on me!!!" he finished before finally disappearing. "Look forward to a full Nightmare on Elm Street parody some time in the future." said Godzilla. "Yep" replied T-Rex. "Just how these things tend to go." Candy Corn Godzilla walked up to his candyless counterpart. "Hey Godzilla!" he said. Godzilla looked at him, then back to T-Rex. "What's with this guy" he asked. "He's cool now" T-Rex explained. "Sweet" said Godzilla. "So what brings you here?" T-Rex asked. "I'm almost as much of a main character as you and I haven't been in this series that much. Plus I was in the last halloween special" explained Godzilla. "Ah ok" said T-Rex. With that, the four of them stood by to wait for their Uber. T-Rex sighed, and yelled out "ANYONE ELSE WANNA JUMP OUT OF NOWHERE AND TRY TO BE SPOOKY", just to make sure he had no further enemies to deal with. Reddy FazDemon slowly poked his head up out of the bushes, only to be quickly obliterated by an onslaught of beams form all four Kaiju. After waiting there for a while, and a fight with some random demons, the Uber finally arrived. "Finally!" exclaimed T-Rex, as the four climbed into the conveniently Kaiju-sized mini-van. "2014 FMK Road" said T-Rex. The driver said nothing, and began driving. "Dad, pay the man" reminded Jr. "Right, thanks" T-Rex replied. He pulled his wallet out of his nonexistent pocket and grabbed a twenty dollar bill. He tried giving it to the driver. "This should cover it" he said. The driver still said nothing. Jr began to familiarize with his surroundings. "Dad, this guy missed a turn!" he said. T-Rex rolled his eyes. "Great. More shit to deal with. Where the hell are you taking us?" he asked. The driver turned around, revealing himself to be Skeleton Godzilla in a hat! "I'm taking your to your death!" yelled Skeleton Godzilla has began laughing like a maniac. This time, everyone rolled their eyes. "Great, another idiot who thinks they're spooky." T-Rex said. "You know what, we'll walk." added Godzilla, blasting the driver's seat with his Atomic Breath. Skeleton Godzilla and the rest of the front of the minivan burst into flames, and the minivan swerved off the road into into a landline. The four Kaiju all got out, coughing from the smoke. "Well..." T-Rex said in between coughs. "That takes care of that" However, Skeleton Godzilla began to claw himself out of the fiery remains of the car. "Oh hell no!" said T-Rex. "I know right! How's this guy alive, it's such bullshit" replied Candy Corn Godzilla. "Not that...no way in HELL are you turning into a Ghost Rider parody! Take this asshole!" With the last sentence, T-Rex threw an Oxygen Destroyer at the skeletal monster. "You know that only works in water right" said Godzilla. "It ain't for that" replied T-Rex. On cue, T-Rex's pet Destoroyah appeared and mauled Skeleton Godzilla to death, playing with the Oxygen Destoroyah like a dog treat afterword. "See?" said T-Rex. With that, the four walked to T-Rex's house. Surprisingly, nothing spooky happened on the way. T-Rex knocked on the door, and Lady T-Rex quickly answered. "You two are home early." She said. "Did people try to kill you again?" "Yep." confirmed T-Rex. "At leas they were more or less themed after the season this time" Lady T-Rex nodded, understanding of her husband's situation. "Well a werewolf that looked like Doge showed up through a wormhole in the kitchen, but I took care of it." she said, attempting to relate. "Cool, every Creepypasta Kaiju the writer made and all the guys from the last Halloween special tried to kill me. They all failed miserably" replied T-Rex. "I see you brought friends to," said Lady T-rex, looking over to the two Godzillas. "Well a friend and one of the bad guys from the last Halloween special, but he's cool now" answered T-Rex. "Oh ok, well come in then" Lady T-Rex said, gesturing to the two to. Both nodded, and the four walked in, tired from their spooky adventure. "Now I didn't make dinner, T-Rex and Jr usually bring in enough of a haul to cover that, so help yourselves if you're hungry" she said. "Alright cool" replied Godzilla, opening the fridge and looking for something to eat. "I'll be alright" said Candy Corn Godzilla, taking a seat on the couch to watch some television. Jr looked around the house, there was no visible damage caused by his mother's attacker, so it was likely a quick fight. Knowing his mom, that could definitely have been the case. However he noticed some spooky smoke coming out of the bathroom. The young Kaiju rolled his eyes. "Great.....more of this crap" he said, entering the bathroom. He checked the shower, but when that cliche failed to be the case, he looked into the mirror. He of course, saw not his own reflection, but that of another Kaiju. Jr rolled his eyes much like his father had many times this night. "And who are you supposed to be?" he asked. The moth-like Kaiju exited the mirror and appeared before Jr. "Bloody Mothra?" asked Jr. "I thought you were just some story the kids as school tell to try to scare eachother" Bloody Mothra looked at the young Kaiju, before saying "Yeah popularity has not been kind to me. Anyways, I'm here to kill you" she finished. "Riiiiiggggghhhhttt" said Jr, clearly not seeing the ghostly figure as any real threat. The two began their fight. Due to his plot armor and because I'm too lazy too come up with any other reason, Jr was able to harm the ghost, and the fight eventually broke out of the bathroom and into the living room. Everyone else looked up from what they were doing to witness the battle. "Your kid finally find himself a girl?" asked Godzilla. "What? No! This is clearly some other stupid character trying to be spooky. The writer probably finally came up with an idea for a Halloween Kaiju and had to fit it in somewhere" replied T-Rex. "Oh ok." said Godzilla, getting up and blasting Bloody Mothra with his atomic breath, sending her flying into the kitchen. Lady T-Rex, who was washing the dishes, simply kicked the ghostly Kaiju away. "Honey! One of your spooky friends is in our house!" she yelled. "I know!" T-Rex yelled back. Bloody Mothra, dazed, got up and tried to act spooky some more, oozing hyper realistic blood. T-Rex walked into the hallway between the two rooms, and he and Lady T-Rex blasted Bloody Mothra with their beams, expelling the spirit with the power of lasers. "Well that takes care of that shit" said T-Rex. "You're doing the dishes next week." replied Lady T-Rex. "Fine.." T-Rex responded. The two walked back into the living room and found Godzilla, Candy Corn Godzilla, and Jr, all looking out the window. Both of them sighed. "The fucks going on now?" asked T-Rex. "Dad...." said Jr, still looking out the window. "I think the final boss is here" T-Rex looked out, and the sky had become pitch black with crackling red lightning, the wind had picked up, and things were all around spooky. "Son, you're probably right" he said. "Let's go deal with this." The family and their guests made their way outside. All of a sudden a gigantic skull appeared in the clouds, and looked down on the group. "T-Rex...." it said. T-Rex knew this voice. "Death T-Rex? You again?" he said. "Yes....I have come for my revenge. And also the writer couldn't think of a new main villain for this halloween special" Death T-Rex explained. "Figures" said T-Rex. "Anyways. You have defeated my minions. Very impressive. However now, you shall fall" continued Death T-Rex. T-Rex rolled his eyes. "Riiiiggghhhtt" he replied. "Fool..." said Death T-Rex. The skull disappeared, and in a cloud of dark smoke, Death T-Rex levitated down to the street below. "You are a living affront to the concept of death." he said. "But that shall end now" T-Rex scoffed. "Yeah tell that to hundreds of other wackos that've tried to kill me over the years. Hell, tell that to the nutjobs that tried to kill me tonight alone!" he replied. "Yes, you dispatched my minions much quicker than I had expected" said Death T-Rex. "But it is no matter. This is where you fall" he continued, readying his scythe for the coming fight. "Shiny" joked T-Rex. "Even in the face of death, you still have time for comedy." said Death T-Rex. "Typical." T-Rex laughed. "Yeah, I'm a Parody Kaiju. it's kind of what I do." he said. Death T-Rex, tired of this nonsense, lunged at insane speeds at T-Rex, appearing to almost be a blur of pure blackness. He slashed at T-Rex with his scythe, leaving visibly injuries the Kaiju was not used to facing. He continued this assault, firing dark energy beams from his empty, skeletal eye sockets before making another run with his scythe, tripping T-Rex up using his tail. Death T-Rex stood over his foe. Lady T-Rex, Jr, Godzilla, and Candy Corn Godzilla were all in shock. "I don't remember him being this tough in the last Halloween special" said Godzilla, but the Lord of Death ignored him. T-Rex struggled to get back to his feet. He looked down, and spat a chunk of blood from his mouth, before looking back to his attacker. "Still some fight left in you I see" stated Death T-Rex, cold as ever. "You know what asshole? I just don't get you." Death T-Rex began to reply: "I am death...I am entropy...I am the end of all things I am the nethe-" "No not that shit." interrupted T-Rex. "It's that you, and every one of these assholes actually think you can beat me. Last time, your goons softened me up for you, and even then me and my friends were able to kick your ass. Wonder where they are now come to think of it" "I have more minions than only those you encountered this night. They will ensure they are quite occupied" answered Death T-Rex. "Figures" said T-Rex. "You know what else?" he continued. "What." said Death T-Rex, more like an annoyed demand than an a question. "You seem to really wanna kill me, yet you haven't noticed I've gotten a fuck ton more powerful since the last time we did this shit." Death T-Rex let out a small laugh. "Oh yes....I am all too aware......." he said. T-Rex was confused. "The hell do you mean?" T-Rex asked. "Who do you think gave Raptor X his power......" answered Death T-Rex. T-Rex's eye widened. "Should've known you wouldn't wait for Halloween each year to pull this shit. Gotta admit, you didn't seem powerful enough to do that the last time we fought. Or even now" he said. "This is merely a lesser form I use to project myself into your realm..." explained Death T-Rex. "You cannot comprehend my true power" T-Rex scoffed. "Good to know, makes this easier" he joked. T-Rex looked to Godzilla, and both nodded to one another. T-Rex quickly assumed Super Hyper Ultimate MLG Memelord (or whatever I called it) form, while Godzilla transformed into Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla. "Whatever new powers you have gained will not help yo-" said Death T-Rex before he was double falcon-punched about a 100 miles away. Death T-Rex climbed out of the crater his landing had created, only for his foes to appear before him by doing that DBZ teleport thing. "You see asshole" T-Rex began to explain. "You being in that weaker form of you makes it all the easier to kick your ass. I'm sure it whatever shithole you come from you're some badass death lord nobody can touch. But here? You're just another dumbass trying to kill me!" with that, Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla grabbed Death T-Rex and threw him into the air, where he was destroyed by T-Rex and Godzilla's combined beams. "It's over...." said Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla. T-Rex, had far different reaction: "YES! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS HALLOWEEN SHIT! I FUCKING DID IT! TAKE THAT DEATH!" he yelled, with exceeding volume. "Dude. Chill" urged Godzilla. "Fine..." replied T-Rex. Both Kaiju teleported back to T-Rex's house, and reassumed their normal forms. "So you defeated the grim reaper?" asked Lady T-Rex. "Yep" said T-Rex. "Sorry we didn't leave a peace of the action for you guys" he further apologized. "It's fine" replied Lady T-Rex. "This just means the next time someone comes to our house trying to kill you, I get to deal with it" T-Rex nodded. "Oh, Godzilla. Your wife called. Gojirin was wondering where you were. I told her you stopped here for a bit." added Lady T-Rex. "Right. Well, better get going then. I know my lady after all" replied Godzilla, flying away using his atomic breath. "I'll be going to." said Candy Corn Godzilla. "See ya guys" he said before flying off. T-Rex then looked down to his son. "So, how was your Halloween?" he asked. "It was kinda cliche." Jr replied. Meanwhile, back at the seemingly abandoned house, Kumonga could be heard yelling "WHO WAS MESSIN UP MY CRIB!!!" THE END Characters Featured The T-Rex Family * T-Rex * Lady T-Rex * T-Rex Jr * Destoroyah * Dogzilla (Mentioned) The Godzilla Family * Godzilla * Skeleton Godzilla * Gojirin (Mentioned) * Candy Corn Godzilla (Sort of) * Shin Ghost Godzilla (Sort of) Others * Slenderzilla * Godzilla.exe * Twin Tail Doll * Jeff-saurus * Shin Krueger * Bloody Mothra * Death T-Rex * Satan Godzilla (Cameo) * Ultraman Boy (Cameo) * Pigmon (Cameo) * Legendary Dogeman (Mentioned) * Raptor X (Mentioned) * The Ghostbusters (Mentioned) * Mecha MechaGodzilla (Mentioned) * Shrekzilla (Mentioned) Trivia * Obviously, this is a sequel to A T-Rex Halloween, the original T-Rex Halloween Special which can be found on T-Rex's history section. * Originally, the episodes that are currently episodes 4,5, and 6, were going be episodes 3,4 and ,5 but they were pushed back to make way for the Halloween Special. * T-Rex hastily throwing together a Halloween costume every year is an expansion of the original joke in A T-Rex Halloween, where T-Rex simply used his ability to sprout feathers and claimed he was Scientifically Accurate T-Rex. * Yes, the Ghost Busters exist in Universe 986 now. * I guess my holiday specials will always be late. * The fourth wall is rolling in it's grave. * At first I didn't actually think of any new Halloween Kaiju then came up with some as I went along. ** "Some" ended up being two. I'll try harder in this department next year. * This whole episode could be described as "I came up with stuff as I went along". The characters even point this out several times. * Don't worry, none of this was meant to be scary at all. * Any character who dies in this will come back later because Universe 986 * T-Rex's address is a reference to the year I originally created his page and this wiki. * The reveal at the end that the spooky house belonged to Kumonga was to explain the cobwebs. Yes I know that's a very minor thing but I thought it would be an amusing reveal. Category:The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Category:The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Parodies Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Universe 986